Conventionally, with the aim of reducing consumption energy in an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, waste heat of an engine and a generator of a railroad vehicle may be recovered by circulating cooling water through the engine and the generator and the hot water heated by the waste heat may be used as a heat source for heating of the air-conditioning apparatus for the vehicle. In general, the temperature of the hot water largely depends on the usage status of the engine and thus may not become stabilized in many cases, and the hot water cannot be used if the temperature of the hot water is low. For this reason, air-conditioning apparatus that provide, even in a case where hot water cannot be obtained, excellent heating by using heating by a heat pump together while achieving energy saving by using hot water are proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).